A Whole New World
by LingeringSentiment420
Summary: Sora gets news that Xehanort the Dark has risen again.But first he must find a man who will be his strongest weapon in his journey.a man by the name of Kenshin Himura.


Author's Note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Kingdom Hearts. The following story contains strong language and graphic depictions of battle. I do not write lemons.

A Whole New World: Chapter 1- The New Threat

It was around 9:00 in the morning when Sora heard a knock on his door. "I swear to god, if its Riku again, I'm going to kick his ass..", the key blade master said to himself.

Sora annoyingly opened his front door and saw a 4 foot, big eared figure in a black cloak standing there with a round shaped object in his hands.

"Your majesty, how have you been?!"

"I've been better Sora, may I come in?"

"Of course", said Sora in a confusing manner.

Sora had a nice house. Not too big, not too small, with a samurai theme going on. They made their way to Sora's living room and sat on his leather sofa. King Mickey placed the circular object on the coffee table in front of the sofa and did some sort if hand gesture. All of a sudden, the ball let out a huge glow and started to project an image.

"Sora, this is the memory ball. Any memory you have can be stored within and shared with whoever you may".

"Now listen very closely, what I am about to show you may disturb you. But it is your destiny that will play a major role in this".

Sora just sat there, confused. " King Mickey! I told you, I cant be doing your dirty work for the rest of my life! I have things that I wanna do too! Cant I just get a fucking break?!"

"SORA!"

King Mickey looked very annoyed.

"Now listen here, this man being showed in the ball is Battosai the Man Slayer. He is one of the descendents of the Knights of Heart. His real name is Kenshin Himura. His blade alone paved way into a new era for his people! He would make a most wonderful ally in your journey."

Sora didn't know what to make of all this.

"But what is the problem Mickey? What the fuck is the fucking problem! I want answers god fucking dammit!"

"Xehanort of darkness has risen again, Sora"

Sora immediately froze up. He nodded his head in understanding.

2 days later………….

The gummie ship was ready for takeoff, and unlike the previous journeys, Sora would be going solo. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Riku or Kairi, knowing that they would not approve of this voyage. With all the engines revved up, Sora took off into the night sky.

" 3 hours till I get to Disney Castle", he said to himself, eager to visit Donald and Goofy. Sora couldn't get the images of the battosai that Mickey showed him out of his head.

"This guy is deadly as fuck, Way quicker than Auron or Cloud".

"I wonder if he's a nice guy?"

"Maybe he'll be a good cook"

The thoughts were just rushing through Sora's mind as he flew past the intergalactic highway. Sora almost dozed off until he saw a familiar world in the distance. He smiled as he prepared to land the Highwind on planet Disney.

Sora landed the ship with little trouble and saw two familiar faces at the landing dock. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy both said with great excitement.

"You guys ready to go?"

they both nodded and once again, the trio were reunited for yet another journey.

Donald and Goofy looked the same as always, but Sora now had long hair to his shoulders, bound with a black headband. He could now wield two blades at once, on command. Sora's eyes lit up as he saw the destination.

"prepare for landing, Tokyo, here we come!"

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

" Ms. Kaoru, what are you looking at?", said Kenshin in confusion.

"that thing in the sky appears to be on fire, and its coming this way, and fast!"

"OH SHIT! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

BOOOOOOOOM

The huge metal figure was on fire. And out of the flames came three figures.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU DONALD!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I PRESSED THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON SORA!"

"You there! Who are you?" said the red haired samurai with a scar on his cheek.

"I found you! I found the battosai!"

everyone looked baffled.

"I no longer go by that persona" said Kenshin

"oh I'm sorry,I've been looking for you Kenshin"

"how do you know my name?"

"KENSHIN!THEY DESTROYED MY GARDEN!HOW ARE YOU SETTLING FOR SMALL TALK RIGHT NOW!"

"my name is Sora, King Mickey sent me"

"Oh! King Mickey sent you?! Come in! make your selves at home!"said the samurai.

Kaoru looked very angry. And Sano looked frightened by the lifelike duck and dog that were with Sora.

"So what news comes from Mickey?" said Kenshin

"all he told me to tell you was, Xehanort the dark has risen yet again"

Kenshin then froze up. "I see, I will accompany you through whatever it is that will bring Xehanort down yet again".

"KENSHIN! DO YOU NOT NOTICE THOSE ANIMALS OVER THERE! IT'S A DOG AND A FUCKING DUCK! AND THEY HAVE WEAPONS!" said Sano

"no Sano, they are Donald and Goofy, assistance to King Mickey"

"If I didn't know any better! I would think you look like an overgrown rooster!" Donald lashed out.

" well this rooster could kick your duckling ass!" said sano

They both glared at each other. Not taking their sight off one another.

"Here you go, this tea is my family recipe" said Kaoru with a smile

"Thanks!" said Sora and Goofy. Donald was too busy glaring at Sanosuke

"Your girlfriend is very nice, indeed" said Goofy

Kaoru blushed. "W-We're not dating!"

"Really? You two would make a great couple. Just by looking at you two" said Sora

Kenshin just sat there and smiled. "well Sora, looks like we have our work cut out for each other if we are to defeat Xehanort"

"You three may sleep here" said Kaoru, still blushing

Donald and Sano were still glaring at each other.

This was going to be a hell of a journey.

xxxx okay there's chapter 1 for you! My bad for not getting too in depth with the beginning of the story. I promise it's going to get better from here on out. Oh yeah. If you were wondering why I haven't given too much info on the story, Kenshin will bring that all to light soon. I cant spoil it for you guys!Thanx for reading xxxx


End file.
